Fone Bone
Fone Bone is a Bone creature and the main protagonist of the original series, as well as a mentioned character in Bone Legacy. He has two cousins Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone, whom he both loves despite Phoney's scams. He is the smartest and bravest out of the three. He is an orphan (revealed in Old Man's Cave). He loves the book "Moby Dick" which puts people to sleep when he reads it to them. He and Smiley helped Phoney Bone escape from Boneville after he upsets the city causing them to get stuck in the valley. Whenever his cousin Phoney Bone's scam goes wrong he is the one that saves him which he doesn't like to do. He has a crush on Thorn (he wrote a couple hundred poems for her) who he becomes best friends with. Backround Fone Bone is the cousin of Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone. His parents are dead(death unknown), leaving him with the only family he had left: his cousins. When he was a kid Phoney was the oldest and took care of both him and Smiley. Fone Bone knows that when his cousin, Phoney is trying to pull some crazy scam he knows that deep down Phoney doesn't mean to hurt anyone, but still dislikes his selfishness. After Phoney gets chased out of Boneville by the townspeople, Fone and Smiley help him get away and they make it to The Valley and get seperated but later get reunited. He and his cousins stay there for a while. He is in love with Thorn Harvestar since he wrote a couple hundred love poems which he never gave to her. He loves the book, Moby Dick which tends to put people to sleep but this might only be when Fone Bone reads it. Out From Boneville After Phoney got chased out of Boneville due to a plan backfiring, Fone Bone and Smiley tagged along. After two weeks in an uncharted desert, they suffered from rapidly diminishing supplies and no way to return home. They get attacked by a swarm of locusts causng Fone Bone to wind up even farther away. He is able to navigate into a nearby mountain range with the help of a map Smiley found. Over night, he is attacked by the Two Rat Creatures, who were looking for Phoney. They realize it is not him and plan to eat him, but are scared away by the Great Red Dragon. The next morning, he manages to get into the Valley. There he meets a bug named Ted who tells him to find someone named Thorn who he says can help him return home. Fone Bone gets seperated from Ted due to the same Rat Creatures who tried to kill him the night before. He escapes, but ends up trapped in the Valley due to the winter. A few months later, he is able to make himself a home for himself, befriending a family of possums. After playing with the possum children whom he was babysittting, he is intercepted by the two Rat Creatures. He manages to stall for the kids and runs for his life. The Rat Creatures eventually catch up to him, but he is again saved by The Great Red Dragon. When asked why he didn't kill the Rat Creatures, the dragon breathes fire at Fone Bone, stating "never use an ace when a two will do," and walks away. He meets the possum kids again, who are back with their mom. None of them believe Fone Bone, stating dragons do not exist. He storms off angrily back to his home. On his way home, he notices a girl at a hot spring, whom he instantly devolops feelings for. He is overjoyed to find it is the Thorn he is looking but unfortunately she has never heard of Boneville. However, she offers to help by letting him stay with her at her Gran'ma's Farm. After arriving at their grandmother's house, Fone Bone shows her his knapsack, which contains his Moby Dick book, a few comic books, and the Map, which Thorn has a strange recollection to. Soon after, Fone Bone is reunited with Phoney, and meets Gran'ma Ben. Phoney almost instantly creates trouble at the farm, refusing to do chores and making messes. Soon after, Phoney runs off to Barrelhaven, and the farm is attacked by Rat Creatures the same night. Thorn and Fone Bone run off into the forest to escape the attack while Gran'ma Ben defends the barn. The two are eventually surrounded by the Rat Creatures, who want Fone Bone. However, they are again saved by the Great Red Dragon, with Ted tagging along. Hurrying back to the farm, they Gran'ma Ben unharmed. They then leave for Barrelhaven, with Fone Bone explaining how Phoney was kicked out of Boneville. At the end, Fone Bone is reunited with Smiley, who is now working for Lucius Down. He almost meets up with Phoney, but begins angrily shaking his head around instead of hugging him. The Great Cow Race Thorn and Fone Bone are enjoying the Spring Fair. However, they split up after Fone Bone gets into a heated arguement with a honey seller named Tom, who flirts with Thorn and insults Fone Bone's appearance. A hurt and furious Fone Bone storms off into the forest. Finding a beehive, he immediately attempts to get a honeycomb for Thorn, which he manages to get after being repeatedly stung by a giant bee, but finds her talking to Tom, most to his horror and disgust. A disappointed Fone Bone walks back into Barrelhaven, where he finds Phoney running a gambling station. Fone Bone immediately investigates Phoney's objectives, and Smiley soon blows Phoney's cover by showing Fone Bone the Mystery Cow suit. Fone Bone is irritated, but lets Phoney keep his secret as long as he comes clean in Boneville. That night, Thorn reveals to him that she drew the mysterious map. Fone Bone promises not to tell anyone, but stays awake. The next morning, Thorn walks off to meet Tom, and a sad Fone Bone walks off. He eventually finds a nice quiet place, where Ted meets him. Ted convinces him to write love poems for Thorn, and Fone Bone begins. Unfortunately, the Two Rat Creatures attack him and he runs for his life. After a while, he meets Phoney and Smiley and helps interrupt the Cow Race. Fone Bone heads home with the rest of the group after Phoney gets his taste of karma and makes one love poem for Thorn before falling asleep. Eyes of the Storm Fone Bone shows concern when Thorn is worried about her highly intense dreams. He has a dream of his own in a Moby Dick situation, where he is Ishmael. Fone Bone is thrown overboard and sees the head of The Great Red Dragon in the waves before waking up. The next day, Fone Bone and Thorn talk about their dreams and he later asks the Dragon about the dream, and learns that he entered his dream on purpose. The following morning, Lucius takes Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone back to Barrelhaven to finish working off their debts. Fone Bone decides to stay with Thorn and Gran'ma Ben on the farm. During a storm, Fone Bone and Thorn head to the barn, where they discuss their dreams and why Gran'ma Ben has been lying to Thorn about it. To their surprise, they find Gran'ma Ben listening to their conversation. Gran'ma Ben storms off into the woods, with Fone Bone and Thorn following her. Gran'ma Ben begins to blame Fone Bone for everything that has happened. A large group of Rat Creatures attack them. After Fone Bone calls out to the Dragon for help, the Rat Creatures are chased away. However, Gran'ma Ben seems angry with the Dragon. "You think he'll be there whenever you need him," she warns, "but he won't. He wasn't always there for me." Fone Bone, Thorn and Gran'ma Ben return to the farm after the storm subsides. The next day, Gran'ma Ben apologizes to Fone Bone for what she said, and then stated that there were problems before he came to the valley. Fone Bone shows her the map, and tells her about the swarm of locusts that separated him from his cousins, a detail she finds particularly disconcerting - she explains that if the Locusts has returned, a war is unavoidable. She reveals that Thorn's parents were in fact the monarchs of the realm throughout the generation-long war with the Rat Creatures, and Thorn herself has been the crown princess during the period of uneasy peace since then. She was moved from the palace during the "Nights of Lightning", a series of vicious surprise attacks by the Rat Creatures, and taken to Deren Gard and safety with the Dragons. En route the escort party was betrayed by the nursemaid and the King and Queen of Atheia, Thorn's parents, were murdered. Thorn becomes infuriated with Gran'ma Ben about these secrets. Later, Ted the Bug arrives with news that forces Fone Bone, Gran'ma Ben and Thorn to leave the farm immediately. Before they go, Fone Bone is given a package to put in his knapsack, and Gran'ma Ben gets her old sword. The three set off to Barrelhaven. The Dragonslayer Fone Bone has been hiking in the woods with Thorn and Gran'ma Ben for days, avoiding being in the wide open in case they get spotted. Unfortunately, they are attacked by the Two Rat Creatures. Gran'ma Ben successfully fights them off and makes them spill out information until they are attacked by Kingdok. Fone Bone is thrown by Kingdok and separated from his friends. When the villagers investigate after hearing his cries, all they find is his blood. Fone Bone is able to find Thorn and Gran'ma Ben again, and listen to Gran'ma Ben with Thorn. After Thorn, upset and angry at Gran'ma Ben for holding back the truth, runs off. Fone Bone follows, but reluctantly takes Gran'ma Ben's sword and a message for Lucius, giving her one cold look before leaving. Fone Bone and Thorn make it to the village, but learn much to their shock that Phoney is the new boss. Fone Bone goes with them to dinner and finds out Phoney's motives. Fone Bone shocks his cousins by telling them he is refusing to return to Boneville and walks out on them after being fed up with Phoney's greed, knowing what will happen. Once outside, Fone Bone encounters a rat creature cub, who takes an instant liking to him. Fone Bone turns to Thorn, but she threatens to kill the rat creature cub. Later, Fone Bone turns to Smiley Bone for help with the rat creature cub. Smiley Bone instantly becomes friends with cub. Fone Bone and Smiley Bone then meet with Lucius Down, and Fone Bone reveals everything to them, including the fact that Thorn is a princess. Fone Bone, Smiley Bone and Lucius then go to see Thorn, who is still upset with the news. The next day, Fone Bone and Smiley Bone try to decide what to do about the cub. Thorn then apologizes to Fone Bone about threatening to kill the cub. Fone Bone tries to get her to help him and Smiley sneak the cub out of Barrelhaven. After realizing she wasn't going with them, Fone Bone takes off for the Eastern Mountains with Smiley and the cub. Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border Old Man's Cave Ghost Circles Treasure Hunters Crown of Horns Quest for the Spark Fone Bone and his cousins do not appear in this book but are mentioned. Relationships Phoney Bone: Phoney is Fone Bone's cousin and has schemes that drive him crazy. Fone Bone often calls him selfish and hates having to clean up his mess. Smiley Bone: Smiley is Fone Bone's other cousin. He and Smiley are normally on good terms Thorn Harvester: When Fone Bone first meets Thorn he immediately is infatuated with her. He and Thorn are the best of friends. Everyone is well aware of Fone Bone's crush on her except Thorn herself. Gran'ma Ben: She thinks of Fone Bone as "the good one". She knows about Fone Bone's crush on Thorn. Personality Fone Bone is courageous, resourceful, loyal, and brave. He is shown to have a dry sense of humor. Appearance Fone Bone is the second shortest of the cousins. He is strong for his size as shown in The Great Cow Race. He doesn't wear clothes. He is mostly seen carrying a knapsack which holds various items.﻿ Gallery FoneBone.jpg Fonebone.jpg Fonebonegame.jpg|Fone Bone as he apears in the first Bone Game Out From Boneville FoneBoneGame1.jpg Schlstc90thPoster.jpg|A younger Fone Bone with his cousins stealing a pie Trivia *Has a crush on Thorn which everyone except Thorn is aware of. *Loves the book Moby Dick which puts everybody to sleep but this may only be when Fone Bone reads it. Category:Characters Category:Bones Category:Original Series Category:Bone: Legacy Category:Protagonists